Bella Dragon
by JamieWhite18
Summary: What if Bella was not as she appeared to be? What if someone came looking for her help revealing her deepest darkest secret? Will the Cullens stand beside her like always or will her secret be too much? Story much better then summary!
1. Man on a misson

Short summary-ish thing: Bella has a secret she's been hiding from the Cullens for fear of what they would think but what they don't know is that, like Rose, she might have a reason for hating humans too……..WAIT BELLA'S NOT HUMAN?!

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were driving in his car but he seemed oddly quiet. Not in the 'I-love-you-so-I-just-want-to-sit-here-and-watch-you-all-day-while-I-think-about-how-much-I-really-love-you' silence but the 'I-can't believe-you-would-do-this-to-me' kind of silence. I squirmed uncomfortably and before I knew it we were in front of his house. Edward silently opened the door on my side before I had so much as registered that we had stopped.

"Edward I-" I started but he stopped me.

"It's not you so you can stop thinking that now." He paused as we walked through the door. "Someone came looking for you at the house today……we brought him here since he looked like he was dead on his feet and didn't seem too inclined to take no for an answer from you." I filled with dread.

We walked into the living room were everyone was looking strangely at a man sitting on one of the chairs looking slightly uncomfortable and half dead on his feet. He was about twenty-nine, thirty years old but there were a few flecks of grey in his hair. He had the clean shaven look even though his outer clothes looked worn. His eyes were a silvery grey-ish. He looked quite anxious now that I was fully looking at him as we sat down. Carlisle came in and sat down as well.

"Bella can you tell us how you know this man?" he asked politely. I looked at Carlisle for only a second before looking at the man again.

"I don't know you but since you seem to know me then there is only one reason why you're looking for me and the answer is 'no'." I said a slightly cold tone in my voice. The man's eyes filled with hope.

"Please Isabella. I beg you. I was told that you were the only one capable of finding her." He pled. I felt my eyes soften only slight before I turned away.

"I don't offer that kind of help anymore." I said quietly. "Your kind tore everything from me."

"I'm sorry but you must understand we have paid the price. I swear. I swear upon the precious stone." The man said. I was interested now.

"The precious stone?" I whispered. "Did you find it?"

"No." the man said shaking his head. "I beg your forgiveness. I only wish to see her again."

My heart went out to him but then I was interrupted. "Bella? Care to explain?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

I sighed. "In due time, after I get rid of this man but I am intrigued so if you don't mind…." I turned back to the man. "Your name?"

"Jackson." The man said. I nodded.

"I see. And you wish for me to find your wife, Elaine. You have no form of payment and you come from the land of your father's." I said. I knew the other's were shocked since I had said I did not know the man but Jackson had a look of awe on his face.

"Please." He said. "She was taken." Now I knew I would take the case whether he could pay his debt or not.

"By who?" I said urgently standing now and looking right into his eyes.

"The Black Knight." Jackson said. I felt my entire body freeze and I looked away from him.

"Are you aware that she is most likely dead by this time then?" I asked coldly. "You want me to waste my time looking for someone who is dead? Who holds no importance to me?"

"I know of you long standing war with the Black Knight." Jackson said. "Please…….I may not be able to give you payment but I assure you that I have proven myself honorable and I fight with the blade of Truth. The one you, yourself built." I froze.

"No one can wield that blade unless their intentions are pure." I growled spinning back to glare at him. He withdrew my long time friend and companion, the sword of Truth.

"And indeed mine are." He whispered. I took the blade from him.

"Your intentions are pure but your heart is not." I observed. "The sword wasn't shimmering. I should kill you where you stand or sit in this case for daring to bring me my blade without a story of pure heartfelt regrets. My sword reads your very soul. I designed it that way…..only pure people with faith can make the sword work to its full power. You doubted your wife; you doubt she is still alive. You lost faith in her but still you come to me seeking help."

Jackson began to tear and the tears poured down his face in a never ending line. "Isabella, I swear that I have lost my faith that she is still alive but I must try. If she isn't then I shall die the moment I have proof. Your sword has seen me unfit to harbor it's pure power because of my mistakes. Please, I love her…..I lost my daughter because I was too blind to see that she was slowly killing herself by not being with the stone……the stone captivated her. I lied…..we found the stone but we hated it after it stole the lives of our people so we destroyed it. She died and it is my fault. I ordered the destruction of it. Please just save her I will trade my life for hers."

"No." I said coldly. He wasn't getting it.

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards, here's the key to my car. Just save her."

"No." I said. He still didn't understand.

"Bella!" Esme said shocked. She was probably stunned at how coldhearted I was acting.

"No. I won't help him until he understands." I said glaring at him and I turned and started walking away but Jackson caught my wrist and he fell to his knees.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me; make this my last request, take me out of this world. Please don't take the girl."

"You're that little boy I saved." I said stunned now realizing it. He nodded. I smiled. "It seems it wasn't a waste of time saving you. I'll save her because it seems giving you that part of the heart was well spent. You finally understand. But you don't know the odds. That's dragon territory. Only dragons can hope to cross in one piece."

"But you're a dragon tamer." Jackson said.

"So I have little better odds then most." I said shrugging. "That doesn't guarantee that they won't kill me. You must understand that Dragons view humans like humans view mice. Dragons are magical from the tips of their fangs to the end of their tails. The older ones are the most ancient beings on the planet. Highly intelligent, they have their own unique languages but often speak hundreds additional tongues No two dragons are identical. They have diverse appearances, various breath weapons, and distinct spell abilities. Like humans they have a very large range of personalities. Some are just, others wicked. Communicating with one is very difficult. Paralyzing fear radiates from them. In the presence of a dragon, most people find that their muscles lock up and their tongues stop working. With the unique exception of me, you should _never_ look a dragon in the eye. To do so will leave you entranced and incapacitated.

The best way to survive a dragon encounter is to try and hold an intelligent conversation. They find it amusing and they will often spare your life. If you ever face a dragon forget about your weapon. Your first goal is to talk. The second is to flee or hide, humans and vampires don't stand a chance and you can forget about werewolf abilities. Dragons see us as we see mice. We're not very tasty. We're not a real threat. If they find us underfoot they'll kill us just to keep the area tidy. If we talk to them, they'll view us as we would a talking mouse. We become a surprising novelty, a cute pet. When facing a dragon your goal is to amuse and impress. Plat the role of precious mouse no one wants to kill. Many mature dragons can assume human form. Most transform back and forth from occasion.

Dragons prefer being dragon when he or she is a dragon. They can only tolerate being human while clothed in human form. Changing back and forth can be very disorienting for them. The form they assume affects their minds you see. So you see that is why I doubt your wife is still alive and why I work alone."

"When will you be leaving?" Jackson asked.

"In the morning." I said, careful not to look at anyone. "I cannot wait much longer. The longer I wait and the closer the odds that she's dead becomes. How long ago was she taken?"

"Yesterday." Jackson said. I nodded.

"Head back to your village. I will bring her back whether she is dead or alive I assure you."

"I have one question for you."

"What?"

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

"Because they are greedy creatures." I snapped. "They are in-content with what they are given and proceed to take what is not rightfully theirs. They sneak around in the dead of night to kill and destroy lives."

"You speak as if you aren't one."

"Perhaps I think of myself as a mockery." I whispered and with that I left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm no genius like Albert or Newton or even Stephenie Meyer. **

**And in case I didn't mention it last chapter I'm using the characteristics for dragons from Fablehaven though not all the dragons are going to be cruel like that. **

**Now here's a thought…….a fan fiction about a fan fiction…..interesting no? I wonder if they have a sight for that…….oh well on with the book!**

**Edward's POV**

_How could she be so cold?_ Alice thought.

_She's so mean._ Emmet said.

_Dragons?_ Carlisle thought interestedly. All those thoughts ran through everyone's mind as Bella started to leave. _Do you think she would let me come?_

"Carlisle, she's not going alone." I growled. "I'm at least going with her."

"Good luck talking her into that." Alice said. "She fully intends to go alone even when you say you're going."

I instantly changed my tactic to ask her if I could go and I saw a vision through Alice of her reluctantly agreeing after a long argument. I saw myself asking if Carlisle could go as well and though she said no at first she gave in with him too but flat out refused to bring anyone else though now she seemed to change her mind and invite Jackson.

"Alright. Carlisle and I are going with Bella. She refuses to bring anyone else, good excuse or not." I announced and I went vampire speed to meet Bella at the car. We drove in silence this time it was imposed by Bella. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to talk or not but I was too busy wondering how to ask to come then to make conversation. We arrived at her house too soon where I was going to just drop her off then come back later because of the visiting hours thing her father still had going even though she was ungrounded but when I didn't get out she seemed to realize my thinking pattern.

"You don't have to come in but Charlie won't be back for a long while…..convention." She said. She seemed distracted and I couldn't tell if it was a lie or not but she was uneasy. I could hear her heart beat irregularly as if she was afraid.

I walked inside with her and sat on her bed as she started to pack various objects in a traveling backpack. I thought now would be a good time to casually bring up the question. "Mind if I join you on the trip?"

She stopped for a moment. "I would prefer if you didn't." she said. If my heart was still beating it would have broke.

"Carlisle is interested in the dragons……I figured that if you allowed him to go I could help him while you do your thing." I said making it seem as if it was because of Carlisle's want to go that I would be coming with instead of taking care of her.

"Carlisle?" She said distractedly as she resumed packing. She really was beautiful when she was distracted.

"Yes."

"I suppose……as long as you don't interfere with anything I do but no one else!" She said giving in. I kissed her deeply or as deeply as I could without hurting her.

"I should go tell him to pack then." I said lightly. She nodded.

"We're leaving tonight." She said when I was downstairs knowing full well I could still hear her. "I have connections…."

With that I was out the door driving towards the house. Somehow I got the feeling that she wasn't telling us everything if you could call overhearing an argument telling us things. Part of me felt betrayed by the lack of information. I mean how long was she planning on keeping the fact that not only do dragons exist but that she's a dragon tamer none the less!

I walked in and gave Carlisle a sharp nod then went to pack. Alice was already there with a backpack like Bella's only black. Once both Carlisle and I were packed we got in my Volvo and headed back to Bella's.

"What did she tell Charlie?" he asked me.

"He's going to be away for awhile. She didn't tell him anything." I replied as I pulled up to the place. I could hear Bella cursing and I knew Carlisle could hear it too.

_Into the cursing house I go._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle's POV**

_What's bothering her?_ I thought. _Do you think she hurt herself?_

"No. She hasn't hurt herself in awhile it's strange as if she was unsure of herself before but now that she's more confident she's fine. Now that I think of it she seems more at ease like before she was trying really hard and now she just does things without thinking." Edward answered.

"Things could still happen." I reminded him. We entered her house and she was opening and closing doors cursing when she didn't find what she was looking for before she stopped.

"Damn it!" she swore as she looked at herself in the mirror. "How long has it been?" I didn't get a good look at what she saw in her reflection but then she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She stopped when she saw us. "Hi." She said looking cheerful but I could see her irritation and worry beneath her mask and I was sure Edward could as well.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. Her eyes flickered between the two of us for a moment before she signed with a resigned look.

"If I'm going on this case then I need to take care of something." She said. "It'll take me five minuets at most. I'll be back but while I'm gone you want to try and open the safe behind the picture in the living room. I can't remember the code and I have important things in there that will help us." She slipped past us but when we turned around she was gone. I was puzzled but we did as she requested and opened the safe.

I was interested as it took both Edward and I to open it as if it was vampire proof. The only objects in there were blue daggers and an old picture. I picked it up to examine it when I heard Bella walk back into the house and into the room. She came up behind me and looked at the picture as well. She sighed and it sounded sad.

I looked at the young man in the picture. It looked hand drawn and he was quite handsome. The way the picture made him look made it seem as if he was very kind with his gentle eyes and noble chin. The expression on his face was as if he was joking around but he still held kindness in his eyes and features. His hair was quite messy as if it had been messed up for this very picture.

"He died a long time ago." Bella whispered. "I gave up waiting on him quite a few years back. I suppose it just wasn't meant to be." I heard her leave the room and I followed after placing the picture on a table. I walked in to see Bella wiping away tears with a determined look. "Alright Black Knight you want to play we'll play. I'll even play by your rules but make no mistake I always get my man and they always lose."

"Who was that man?" Edward asked. Bella looked at him before starting to make a large steak.

"He was a……….friend." She said. She only cooked the steak for about ten minuets before she moved to eat it which I quickly stopped.

"You're going to get sick if you don't cook it all the way." I said. I was slightly worried that she was getting sick or something since she usually didn't make mistakes like that but I finished cooking it for her.

She seemed distracted while she ate but I found it slightly strange that she didn't make anything else with the steak which considering the time should have been her dinner.

"What kind of friend?" Edward pushed. I could tell he was jealous.

"A friend with benefits." She mumbled. She looked at the wall in front of her seeming lost in her thoughts and I supposed she was since her eyes glossed over. "He knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling before I knew myself. He just had this ability to make you smile even when you were sad enough to cry and drown the entire world. When he was around it was like you just had to be happy because it was impossible not to. He was like a great big goofball yet he knew when to be serious. For all his joking around there were these moments that if our friends were in trouble he'd be the first one there and closely followed by me. We never let anyone push our friends around and if someone did they found themselves facing a double threat. He was calm and collected and I was the determined and time bomb tempered one. We pushed each other to do great things. I gave him determination to keep fighting since no matter what we did I refused to quit. He gave me a plan of action. We were the best team there was and there was no one that could rival us……we would insult each other to no end saying that we hated each other but there is a very fine line between love and hate……I still maintain the opinion that I hated him." She paused and stood. "He was my best friend. Together we were unstoppable……separate, he had his downfall. They ambushed him while he slept he woke up in time to defend himself but he was too sleepy to get out of the away quickly and he sustained fatal injuries. I arrived just in time to save him from being killed yet he died that very night. That's why I consider myself a mockery."

She put her plate in the sink and went upstairs. She came back down with her pack and put the daggers I had found inside one of the pockets. "How do you know you're a dragon tamer?"

She smiled. "If you don't freeze when you look a dragon in the eye and their trying to use their fear on you then you're a dragon tamer. My advice if you're ever caught by a dragon and I'm not there to do the talking act tough. Flattery is good for young ones but the older ones prefer spunk and personality. Most of the time anyway, then again they might just eat you anyway."

"Thanks for that cheerful thought." Edward said. She shrugged.

"I'm not a dragon tamer to give piece of mind, just inform." She said sitting down. "If that's what you're thinking you'll get then you can stop thinking now."


	4. Chapter 4

**An: The names for dragons in this story are all pulled from other books. Either the name is a dragon from another story or a name I think would be a good Dragon name. The various books that I got the names from are as follows: Dragons in Our Mist all four books, Eragon 1 and 2, and the fourth Fablehaven book. I do not own any of those names nor do I own the Twilight series. Second topic before I move on to the awaited chapter, I decided that there will be times where Bella will be singing forlornly to herself for the loss of her 'friend with benefits'. I think that's all if there's anything else I'll talk about it at the end of the chapter. Now on with the story!**

Bella refused to sleep even for an hour and had to be coaxed into it. Even the lullaby didn't work. She would just get up and pace some more. Eventually Carlisle had had enough and grabbed her and forced her to sit in his lap. Half an hour later she was finally sleeping.

"Glaedr…" she mumbled in her sleep. Edward frowned, she usually said his name but instead she was saying the name of the person who he knew was just the guy in the picture. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Carlisle muttered trying to figure out the puzzle that was Bella.

She woke with a gasp but her eyes were a sharp blue before they turned back to brown. She got up and began pacing again. "What have I done?" she asked not really looking for an answer. "We were loyal. We trusted you. Why did you let us fall? Why did you take us away? Why did you allow him to die after you had taken our very lives?" She sighed. "Does he have no idea of the pain I'll be in by returning there? No. All he sees is his suffering. Humans are all the same. Blind to everything but their own troubles because they don't understand and they don't _want_ to understand. I don't know why we bother with them. We should just kill the lot of them."

"Hey!" Carlisle protested.

"At least vampires are honest about what they are and eat and feel. Humans are liars at every turn."

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I hide my identity because of safety reasons. If people were to find out I still exist all hell would break loose. There was a reason God flooded the earth and even then somehow they survived. We boarded the ark because we thought for sure that we would be safe and evil would be wiped out but somehow the watchers boarded." A honk from a car came for outside and she stopped. A young man entered the house.

"Hey Isabella." He said. "The car's here for you. The jet is waiting as well. God speed."

Bella chuckled. "No one speaks like that anymore Tornac. I would use this time to re familiarize yourself with the humans. See you hatchling." She took the pack threw it in the trunk and got in the drivers seat. Edward and Carlisle were already waiting in the car.

"Why did you call him hatchling?" Carlisle asked.

"He's still a relatively young dragon. Four hundred years may be old to you but to a dragon it is merely a short time away." She pulled out of the driveway and it turned out when she wanted to she could drive really fast.

She pushed her car to the limit and never tensed. Before they knew it she was parked in front of a medium sized black jet. Jackson was there waiting anxiously. Some people rushed forward and opened all their doors. Bella stepped out with a nod. They quickly boarded the jet without another word. Bella typed a few things into the board and then sat back with the others.

"Do you think she'll still be alive?" Jackson asked.

Bella was silent for a while and for a moment they were afraid of her answer. "The Dark Knight is the kind of person where if he wanted you dead he wouldn't bother to kidnap you. It's safe to say she's still alive. Sane and unharmed is a different story. As long as she serves some kind of purpose she's safe. The question is why was she taken?"

"I don't know." Jackson said.

"Again I have your answer. I am assuming that she was not in fact a dragon. This meant he wants a dragon to come rescue her. He's a dragon hunter so he will not harm her to the point that she would die once we get her back. She might be weak for a few days but should be good as new after that. But to use her……I'm thinking he wanted a specific dragon. One of the few good dragons left. We need to be on our guard and try to steer any good dragons away from the castle. It will be a long hike up a steep mountain. It would be faster if we flew but we need stealth. Tonight when we arrive we'll meet an old friend of mine. I was his apprentice for a while and no doubt he'll have a new one. We wait till morning to set out since it'll be deadly cold to humans at night. We won't stop until an hour before sun down. By then I want to have made some progress on the mountain. It'll be a long walk towards it but if we don't stop for small breaks we should make it."

They all nodded their understanding. Bella nodded to show that she had seen as they started to land. Jackson pulled on a heavy coat while Bella merely pulled on a small jacket. Carlisle frowned fearing she might freeze out there since it was the middle of the night. However, when she stepped from the jet she only shivered slightly and walked on as if it wasn't nearly nine below zero.

She hugged a rather old man but he looked no older then about forty. He had light blue eyes but they were kind and gentle. His entire face lit up when he saw Bella. "Hello old friend." She said.

"Come in." the old man said leading them into the house. She sat down on the couch. "So….Isabella, what brings you to your old master's home? I doubt it is a social call."

Bella sighed. "No, old friend, I'm afraid it is not. The Dark Knight has returned. To think we thought we had rid ourselves of him only to have him pop up again and kidnap an innocent girl."

The man shook his head. "It's not right." He agreed.

"No, master Ajihad, this is why I'm back. This time I will finish what I started all those years ago. The Dark Knight won't be walking this earth much longer." Bella said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they set out. At first it was rough going because Jackson didn't seem to be the hiking type. Bella moved through the snow like it was air seeming unconcerned that it was cold out or that she was carrying a heavy backpack in fact she seemed to get impatient with Jackson's slow pace and they weren't even five feet away from the house.

"Alright this isn't working for me. Wait here." Bella decided. Jackson shrugged and went back to the house.

After that it was just Carlisle and Edward with Bella. She seemed content with the silence but she also seemed to always be on alert. "Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." Bella said scanning the area. "I'm just on edge. Dragons will usually stay up in the mountains because there are a lot of big caves up there but they hunt down here. So I'm trying to look for anything odd and listen for any stampedes because dragons are entertained with prey that tries to run. The sooner we get into the cover of the mountains and the trees the better."

"We could pick you up and run." Carlisle said.

"No, anything moving faster than ordinary would instantly pick up a dragon's interest. Besides if we do that then I might miss something important." Bella said shaking her head. She scanned the sky and pushed on a little faster but other then that showed no sign of anything being wrong.

Before they knew it they were at the edge of the mountain and it was almost sun down. Bella frowned but said nothing at first. "Alright let's stay here tonight. It would be suicide to try and go up the mountain at this time." She sighed and scanned the sky once more. "Damn it."

"Anything wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I just wish we had gotten a little further. This land belongs to Icefire. He's very grouchy when he finds others on his land. We're old friends but that doesn't mean much. Just because we're friends doesn't mean he doesn't want to see me dead." Bella said. She shook her head. "He'll be waking up soon. If luck is with us he'll fly over us and continue on. If it's not then I'll have to do quite some talking."

With that she went about getting a fire going Edward and Carlisle put up the tents. She seemed to have a bit of trouble with it since it was windy. Eventually she swore and somehow a fire appeared. "How'd you do that?" Edward asked.

"I uh.......used better matches." Bella said not looking him in the eye.

"Why are you lying?" Edward asked.

"You have no proof but if it makes you feel better I'll tell you later." Bella said and that was the end of it.


End file.
